A Jones For Jason
by Danigirl32
Summary: Liason FicElizabeth's thoughts about a certain enforcer...


This is just a little something I thought of last night. I thought it was cute. Hope you like : )

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

****

**_A Jones For Jason_**

**_Jones/slang/ an addiction to; any strong or compulsive craving_**

It was wrong.

Only she couldn't seem to help herself.

She should feel guilty.

Except every time she remembered she couldn't help but lick her lips like a cat sated with warm cream.

The hunger bubbled forth at the oddest times. It only took the slightest thing for her body to react with such blatant arousal that it sometimes shocked her. Her face would flush with heat. Her body would arch, instinctively seeking to meet these unfamiliar but lusty, unfulfilled needs.

Like the swish of denim.

Lord she must be insane to hunger after those jeans. Most of the time those jeans were much too baggy, concealing everything. Except now she knew what lie beneath those jeans. Those damned black boxer briefs. Legs long and lean. The most perfect ass she'd ever had the pleasure of gripping as he…

She took a deep breath because that really didn't bear thinking on. Right now she really needed to figure what she was going to do. How she was going to hide these feelings because there really was no use in pretending any longer.

She had it bad.

It was so bad, that she couldn't go into the store to shop anymore. She had been picking up her son a shirt to replace one that was torn in the wash and had completely phased out when she noticed a black t-shirt on a mannequin across the store in the men's department.

All she could remember was the way his chest had felt rubbing against hers as he ripped his black t-shirt from his body and tossed it aside as if he couldn't rid himself of the troublesome thing fast enough. There was no way to conceal her embarrassment when a salesclerk had asked if something was wrong.

What was she supposed to say? _"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about being skin to skin with that ripped chest of his. Finally being able to run my fingers along each sinewy muscle. Not to mention my mouth, hell the things I did with my mouth would make you blush."_ That would have gotten her kicked out the store where she would never be able to show her face again. Or worse arrested. Wouldn't that have been interesting?

**Cop's ex-wife arrested for fantasizing about the mob enforcer she had wild sex with during the blackout.**

Then he would ask her that question. That damned question. _"Are you okay?" _Those three words had taken on a completely new meaning for her. Was she okay? No she might never be okay again. He had given her those same three words that night while she was curled up on his couch. What was she supposed to say? _"Well other than the fact that I just discovered what the big fucking fuss about Jason Morgan is, I'm perfectly alright."_

No wonder Carly acted like she wanted to snatch any woman bald that came within two yards of the man.

Yes, he was kind. Yes, he was a great listener and always had a way of making things seem clear. Yes, he could make her scream really, really loud.

The worst part was that he had reawakened feelings that she had long thought were buried and forgotten. Now that she had a taste of Godiva, how was she supposed to go back to Hershey's?

Only he was in love with another woman. She had seen the two of them together. Despite all of their troubles, they were truly working on repairing their relationship. And if she were honest, she had to admit that Sam was a better woman for him. She had no problems with his job.

Well, if she didn't have children, neither would she.

Sam stood by him through the worst moments of his life. She was there when Michael was kidnapped, and later when everyone thought the little boy that Jason loved like a son was thought dead. She gave him a reason to fight for his life instead of giving up.

Well, she had pulled him from the snow when he'd been shot. She helped him when Carly and Sonny betrayed him and slept together. She hid him when he came back to Port Charles to discover the traitor within Sonny's organization.

But she had pushed him away. Chose Lucky over him. Chose Zander over him. Chose Ric over him.

But he had pushed her away. Chose Sonny over her. Chose Courtney over her.

Goodness life was complicated, and that was years ago, she should have gotten over those murky feelings, for her _'more than a friend'_ right?

Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case, she groaned as she watched him step off the elevator. Whenever he saw her at the nurse's station he came to speak to her. Those amazing blue eyes would light with something beautiful, and a light smile would touch his lips.

Don't even get her started on his lips. The things that man could do with his mouth should be illegal in all fifty states and the U.S. territories.

Focus girl, she reminded herself as he tapped a hand on the counter, and then brushed it across his jaw line. "Hey."

"Hey," she managed somehow, and didn't want to think about how breathless she sounded. "Are you looking for Sam? Because she's in Alexis' room with the girls now that she's come out of the coma. The doctor's are getting ready to start her chemo but Alexis wanted to see them first."

"Uh, no," he shrugged, and it kinda looked like he was nervous. She watched him shove his hands into his pockets, then gesture to the lounge behind him, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," she blinked, wondering what he could have to say to her that had him so on edge. He walked her as far away from the activity on the floor as possible. Quite frankly if he had backed her any further into this corner she was going to wrap her arms around his neck and jump him. That damned smell pouring off his skin was going to drive her crazy.

That night, _oh that night_, when she went home that smell was all over her clothes. It had been all she could do not to strip naked and roll all over them. That would have just been really desperate. Yeah, she had been worried about dealing with Lucky, but then she would inhale, the memories would pour back and she would be a quivering mass hungry woman.

Focus, girl.

"Is something wrong?"

He licked his lips, and then ran a hand through his choppy tawny brown hair. Then he did something that caught her completely off guard. He drew in a really deep breath, closed his eyes and held it for a long time, before gradually exhaling through his nose and mouth. When he opened his eyes again his husky voice said, "I have a problem."

"You know I'll do what I can to help you," she rambled quickly, feeling her heart stuttering in her chest.

"Good," he nodded once, "Because you're the only one who can help me." He lifted a thumb and trailed it across her lower lip, slowly, then touched it to his mouth, flicked his tongue across it and longing pounded the blood through her heart, chest and head in a tempest of sweet agony.

"I have a craving that I can't seem to overcome." He took a step forward, pressing the length of his body into hers, nudging a knee between her legs as he placed both hands on the wall behind her. All she could feel was his well muscled body, everything from that wide chest, the muscles rippling in his stomach and the semi-erect length of his arousal tormenting her. Before she could react, he lowered his head and trailed his mouth along her jaw, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth. When he leaned back, those intense eyes smoldered with seductive promise. "I can't forget how you taste."

"What?" She squeaked, yeah, it was pathetic. She actually squeaked.

"How. You. Taste." He emphasized each word as he moved an inch closer. So close that she could feel the warm fan of his breath against her mouth. All she had to do was tilt her head, just the slightest bit and she could have the heady sensation of their lips moving together again. Of his tongue as it explored the recesses of her mouth.

"Will you help me Elizabeth," the murmur of her name sent a shiver of desire through her.

"Elizabeth."  
_  
"Elizabeth."_

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the concerned voice in front of her. It took a moment for her to realize that her mind had just conjured up that soul stirring fantasy. She was still standing at the nurses' station. Embarrassed beyond belief, she rubbed a hand over the slight swell of her stomach, feeling their baby stir. A quick glance at the clock over head told her it was almost time for appointment with Kelly for her sonogram. Jason was standing here but now he had a worried look on his face. He had wanted to be here today despite the argument it had caused between him and Sam. For the moment she was just grateful that her inner thoughts weren't broadcast on her face for all to see.

_"Are you okay?"_

Her body clenched in remembrance.

Damn, she had it bad.


End file.
